Microprocessors, as is well-known in the art, are integrated circuit (IC) devices that are enabled to execute code sequences which may be generalized as software. In the execution most microprocessors are capable of both logic and arithmetic operations, and typically modern microprocessors have on-chip resources (functional units) for such processing.
Microprocessors in their execution of software strings typically operate on data that is stored in memory. This data needs to be brought into the memory before the processing is done, and sometimes needs to be sent out to a device that needs it after its processing.
There are in the state-of-the-art two well-known mechanisms to bring data into the memory and send it out to a device when necessary. One mechanism is loading and storing the data through a sequence of Input/Output (I/O) instructions. The other is through a direct-memory access device (DMA).
In the case of a sequence of I/O instructions, the processor spends significant resources in explicitly moving data in and out of the memory. In the case of a DMA system, the processor programs an external hardware circuitry to perform the data transferring. The DMA circuitry performs all of the required memory accesses to perform the data transfer to and from the memory, and sends an acknowledgement to the processor when the transfer is completed.
In both cases of memory management in the art the processor has to explicitly perform the management of the memory, that is, to decide whether the desired data structure fits into the available memory space or does not, and where in the memory to store the data. To make such decisions the processor needs to keep track of the regions of memory wherein useful data is stored, and regions that are free (available for data storage). Once that data is processed, and sent out to another device or location, the region of memory formerly associated with the data is free to be used again by new data to be brought into memory. If a data structure fits into the available memory, the processor needs to decide where the data structure will be stored. Also, depending on the requirements of the processing, the data structure can be stored either consecutively, in which case the data structure must occupy one of the empty regions of memory; or non-consecutively, wherein the data structure may be partitioned into pieces, and the pieces are then stored into two or more empty regions of memory.
An advantage of consecutively storing a data structure into memory is that the accessing of this data becomes easier, since only a pointer to the beginning of the data is needed to access all the data.
When data is not consecutively stored into the memory, access to the data becomes more difficult because the processor needs to determine the explicit locations of the specific bytes it needs. This can be done either in software (i.e. the processor will spend its resources to do this task) or in hardware (using a special circuitry). A drawback of consecutively storing the data into memory is that memory fragmentation occurs. Memory fragmentation happens when the available chunks of memory are smaller than the data structure that needs to be stored, but the addition of the space of the available chunks is larger than the space needed by the data structure. Thus, even though enough space exists in the memory to store the data structure, it cannot be consecutively stored. This drawback does not exist if the data structure is allowed to be non-consecutively stored.
Still, a smart mechanism is needed to generate the lowest number of small regions, since the larger the number of small regions that are used by a data structure, the more complex the access to the data becomes (more specific regions need to be tracked) regardless of whether the access is managed in software or hardware as explained above.
A related problem in processing data is in the establishment of an order of processing in response to an order of receiving data to be processed. In many cases, data may be received and stored faster than a processor can process the data, and there is often good reason for processing data in an order different from the order in which the data is received. In the current art, for a processor to take priorities into account in the order in which it processes data, the processor has to expend resources on checking the nature of the data (priorities) and in re-ordering the sequence in which it will process the data.
What is clearly needed is a background system for tracking data receipt and storage for a processor system, and for ordering events for the processor.